Outlaws
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: He is an outlaw, the one they call the black cat. He steals from the rich to feed for the poor. She is a princess, locked up like a bird in its cage. She wants to be free and take her thrown back from her Aunt Luna's evil clutches. They later find out that their two different personalities would collide with each other once again, just like when they were children.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I've been writing this and Written in the stars at the same time. I've been meaning to share this story, Outlaws. I hope you will enjoy, and provide feedback. I will be posting another chapter Written in our Stars soon, I'm just in a fickle on where to go next with it. So for now, I hope you will give my Outlaws a try, and really appreciate your opinion please **:}**

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood, just the plot is mine.

 _Money is the reason we exist_

 _Everybody knows it, it's a fact-kiss, kiss_

 _Money is the anthem of success  
So put on mascara, and your party dress_

 _Lana Del Ray_

 _"National Anthem"_

 **Chapter one:**

Princess Mikan stood in front of her fancy mirror, while frowning at her reflection. Her Aunt Luna on her dad's side, recommended that she should wear this for her Welcome Home Ball tonight. Scratch that, her aunt demanded that she _would_ wear this tonight, no exceptions.

So she wore the frilly, howalon pink gown, with the royal jewels that glittered upon her skin, and killer high heels that would definitely give her blisters later on tonight. She felt that the person staring right back at her was a fellow stranger, not her mere doppelganger. Mikan would never wear anything this extravagant, Princess or not, she would have definitely worn something less luxurious.

Mikan sighed out loud, taking a look around her room that she hasn't been in since she was twelve-years-old. She looked at her big canopy bed, with ocean blue curtains hanging around it, which always made her felt like she was being sailed away to her own dream land. Also, her fairytale books and her porcelain dolls that were lining up the white shelves, and her own wonderful paintings that was hanged up on the walls.

She always had a talent of drawing and painting, so her father encouraged her to embrace it. She always hanged her artwork with pride, especially with her forest paintings. She loved playing in those northern woods outside her castle, always on the run from being etiquette and the responsibilities you carried out as a princess. When she was in the woods, she felt like a butterfly spreading her wings and being quenched with absolute freedom. Also, playing in the woods with those commoners who were not classified as social class, but just regular children to her. She usually dressed up as mere peasant girl, so it would be a lot harder to recognize her and they wouldn't treat her any differently.

Mikan heard a knock at a door, she told that person with a polite, "come in". An unfamiliar servant entered her room and told her it's time to come down, so Mikan nodded her head with a friendly smile, and the servant's response was running out the door. She found it quite weird for the servant's response, it looked like she was afraid of Mikan's radiant kindness, just like how the maids were when they helped dress in her attire. However, she decided not to dwell on her perturbed thoughts any longer.

She held onto her gown gracefully, and made her way out the door. She felt her heart doing a somersault as she descended down the spiral staircase gracefully, praying to herself that she wouldn't fall down those stairs, which she had done oh so many times before.

She wondered how her Aunt Luna reigned the Yukihira kingdom, while she was away to princess finishing school? Five years is an awfully long time; it would have been longer if Mikan didn't beg for the principals at the academy to let her graduate early. She never got any letters from her aunt on how the Kingdom was doing? Or any report on how her father was doing of the arduous quest he was sent to do five years ago?

Once she reached the final step, she was dumbstruck at the ballroom and the people she saw. Everything was lit up with castle colors, also everyone wore a mystifying mask except for her, which made her felt exposed because she had no mask to cover her own face. She heard someone announcing her presence, the aristocrat humans halted their dancing and slightly bowed at their Princess for acknowledgement. Once they did that, they continued their dancing and she heard the music getting louder.

Her heels clicked against the marble floor, which seemed to reverberated around her, just like the instrumental music that was playing. She saw her aunt sitting on her father's throne, looking beautiful as a blooming rose.

When she approached her aunt, she properly curtsied at her like how she was taught at the academy. She smiled at her aunt, happy to finally really see one of her blood relatives. However, her smile diminished when her aunt didn't smile back. Queen Luna arose from her chair, while some of the servants were holding onto her fluffy dress so that she wouldn't fall down. Mikan had to restrain herself from laughing because she did find the dress quite _eccentric._

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here to greet you when you arrived, my dear niece. You know how long it takes with dealing with politics, and I wasn't informed with your unexpected arrival," Mikan wasn't sure, but she felt like her aunt's honeyed voice seemed to thicken with too much sweetness.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise, but I also noticed something. It seems there's only humans here, where are the Alice users?" Mikan inquired with heavy curiosity.

"My dear, they tried to overrule me while threatening me to give up the throne with their dangerous Alice. So I put them in the lowest class possible, so that they would know their place. Mikan, it was quite a dreadful experience," Queen Luna began to cry, and it pulled onto Mikan's heartstrings.

She couldn't believe it, her own people doing something so barbaric like that. Maybe that's why her aunt send her away because she thought this might happen with her aunt being a replacement ruler. Also why her aunt never gave her the news on what's going on at her kingdom, just to keep her safe from harm's way. However, a nagging part of her was clawing through her mind to not believe what her aunt was telling her.

A servant gave her pack of tissues, and she blew onto it very lady like, which Mikan was still not available to grasp on how to do that yet.

Queen Luna pointed with her long, polished nails at a girl around Mikan's age. She had curly black hair, with pointy cat ears on top, and she had shackles on her hands.

"This is Sumire Shouda, she will be your lady in waiting or servant. Don't worry, those shackles restrain her from using her Alice, so you're in perfectly good hands,"

Sumire approached Mikan, and curtsied at her. She felt bad that Sumire had to wear those, when no one was looking, she would later take those dreadful things off of her. Even if it's for her own protection, she wasn't the criminal who threatened her aunt or even her, Sumire was only classified as having an Alice. Which is bad, in front of her Aunt's eyes. So does that mean her aunt could still use her Alice, just not everyone else? Heck, was she even allowed to use her own Alice at all?

"I am looking forward to working with you, your highness. Please take this mask, and let me see how much the academy has taught you with ballroom mannerism," Mikan took the mask from her shackled hand, and put on this beautiful swan mask.

As Mikan and Sumire both enraptured themselves in the ballroom atmosphere, unknown to them, a person wearing a black cat mask stared intently at the Princess.

He smirked, and whispered under his breath. "Welcome home, Princess. I hope you will be available to prepare yourself for the real war that has yet to come,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers:**

 **Anilissa** **: I'm glad the summary piqued your interest. Yes, they have met in the past, but Mikan doesn't recognize Natsume right away, unlike him who already recognized her instantly. Thank you so much:}**

 **newroz** **: Yay, I'm glad you find it nice and interesting! Thank you so much:}**

 **YellowMoonFlower** **: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you will like this one. Thanks so much:}**

 **Natsumemikan123: I'm glad you find my plot interesting! And thank you so much:}**

Author's note: Here's the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated as always:]

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood, the plot is mine.

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised  
Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 _Oh, all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used  
If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised  
Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 _Halsey_

 _"_ _Castle"_

 **Chapter two:**

Mikan headed towards the food table, with her lady in waiting high on her tail. Mikan spend most of her time talking to the other aristocrats, who she found quite dull and snobbish. All they wanted to talk about was money, or gossiped about their friends behind their backs, which she found appalling because you never back stab your friends.

So she thought some food might make her feel better, especially some delicious howalon, which she had been craving since she got here. Howalon, no words could describe the sweet goodness. It was fluffy as a cloud, pink as her dress, and it could send her to blissful state. As she was about to pick up the howalon, devour it into her mouth, Sumire stopped her.

"Your highness, it's not proper to eat food in that manner, especially howalon. You must dance first, then get filled with food," She gave Sumire a pouty look, and reluctantly put it down.

"Now, let's find some fine young gentlemen for you to dance with," Sumire looked around a dance partner for the princess, but everyone seemed to be taken.

Finally, someone caught Sumire's eye, but she immediately avoided direct eye contact from him. Mikan looked at where she stared at, and she saw a handsome lad wearing a cat mask.

Mikan pointed at him, "What about him?" She inquired with interest.

Mikan noticed that Sumire blushed at this, and she was sort of thankful that her and Queen Luna were the only ones not wearing a mask. That way, she could read their expressions better. She wasn't sure why they weren't wearing a mask, while her and everyone else were, but she kept that thought to herself.

"Oh, him, your highness. Actually, maybe it's best that you don't dance, I've noticed you've been limping in those high heels," Sumire's words were all jumbled up, and it seemed that she was getting nervous for some reason.

However, before any of them could react, the mysterious lad approached them. He slightly bowed at the princess, her being taken by surprised of his red eyes. She felt like she met a boy once with those familiar eyes, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who that person was.

"Princess, care to dance?" He asked, smirking behind his mask.

Mikan felt a different aura radiated off him, instead of him stinking with arrogance and power like all the others, he portrayed himself like a taste of fresh air. She wanted to quench her thirst for something like that, so she accepted his offer.

She wasn't sure, but she felt like Sumire was sending her death glares behind her back, but when she turned around to check her theory. Sumire was giving her a smile, but she felt like it was forced.

As she danced with him, a solo violin song played as a background. She bit her lip in deep concentration, trying to remember what this song was called. A couple of years ago, a very dear friend to her, used to play this song with his violin. She remembered how she would dance by the fire, and how his eyes matched the flames flicking out.

"At least try to smile, you look quite ugly when you don't," He said to her, which snapped her out of her reverie.

"That is rude, sir, how dare you!" She exclaimed with white-hot anger.

"Oh, so the princess can lose her poise after all, how intriguing," She glared at him by the mocking tone he was using.

Mikan felt her face flush in embarrassment by the curios bystanders staring at her. She wanted to make a first good impression, and she blew it by this inconceivable guy. She put her head up high and left him standing there alone. She headed out to the balcony, gazing up at the moon in wonderment, and then she stared out at the outskirts of the northern woods.

"No need to get all moody, Princess. All I wanted to see if you were just like all the others in there, and I wasn't surprised that you weren't," She gasped and then turned to face the jerk she left in the ballroom.

She crossed her arms over chest, "What do you mean by that?" She inquired with irritation, but you could still detect a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"You probably already know that the ballroom stinks with money, and everyone in there are brainless peacocks," She couldn't help it, she just had to laugh when he referred to them as peacocks.

"While they all are having the time of their lives, the poor have to suffer for it," She heard his tone darken, and she found herself shivering at this.

"My aunt told me that the Alice users are now poor because they threatened her, so she had to keep them in line for everyone's safety,"

He scoffed at this, "Is that what you think, Princess? Everyone has a reason to revolt, just like how every villain in a story is influenced to become the bad guy," He was now mere inches in front of her face, way closer when they danced together.

"You don't really know what the Queen did once you left, so how can you be so sure that they weren't place to be in the bottom of the social class from the very beginning? You've seen this luxurious ball, so imagine the taxes they must pay, and the hardships of living by paying the higher tax rates,"

The more he talked, the more rationalized everything seemed. With a sense of clarity, she knew that she had to do something fast. Before she could give her commentary, her thanks, and ask this mysterious guy's name.

She noticed a bunch of guards coming onto the balcony, with her Aunt Luna right in front of them. "You dare show yourself, Robin Hood! Guards, seize him, and check for any gold he might be hiding," They tramped towards them like cattle.

Before this so called Robin Hood disappeared in a whiff of smoke, he whispered into her ear, "It was good to see you again, princess. Let's hope next time that are next encounter will be less guards," She stared at the spot where he disappeared, and wondered why he spoke to her like they were good old friends? Also, why does Robin Hood have a notorious reputation?


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers:**

 **YellowMoonFlower: Thank you:} I'm glad you find it getting more interesting. Yeah, when I get excited, I update pretty fast LOL:}!**

 **Anilissa: Thank you for your comment:} Yes, he knew that she was going to be there, so he decided he should make a grand entrance. It would go in more detail on why Luna attained the throne, but mainly she was the only one was left to rule, besides Kazumi, which would show more on why he didn't rule. I'm glad you had questions about this, and I hope I answered any of your questions.**

 **Lexi1989: Yes, it's hard as writer with dealing with grammar, I'm guilty as charged. Thank you for youf comment:} if you notice any mistakes I would appreciate you could point them out for me if you want. So that I can fix those mistakes and it help me grow as writer.**

Authour's note: Here is the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated so that I know the story is doing okay.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood, just plot is mine.

 **Chapter three:**

Princess Mikan was exhausted and very bewildered of the turns of events that happened tonight. She was glad that her Aunt Luna waved her off to her bed chambers, instead of making her go back in that suffocating ballroom. However, she would have loved to get more information about this intriguing Robin Hood character. He had been plaguing her mind ever since she had returned into her room. Heck, she probably would be dreaming about him tonight, if she kept on thinking about him.

"Your highness, you look like you're lost in a daze, care to enlightened me?" Sumire asked while brushing Mikan's long, golden brown hair.

"Well, I've been thinking about Robin Hood, do you know much about him?" Mikan inquired, hoping to get some answers from her.

Sumire halted from brushing her hair, and she was silent as a suspect. Mikan noticed in the vanity mirror, Sumire's impassive expression changed into pure giddiness.

This definitely caught Mikan off guard when Sumire started giggling like one those animated school girls from the academy she attended.

"Well, he is totally gorgeous, courageous, and is sly as a fox. He also goes by the name Black Cat too, which totally portrays his mysteriousness. And he robs the rich to feed the poor, such a selfless man!" Sumire held onto her flaming cheeks, and had a love-struck grin formed on her lips.

Mikan was very thrilled that this turned into a lighthearted conversation because it helped Sumire loosen up. Also, she was excited to be engaged in this girl talk, and putting her thoughts about him to bed. Sadly, the conversation turned more serious when Mikan found out how much her Alice subjects were suffering with heavy taxation.

"If I talk to my aunt in the morning during breakfast, I'm sure I can lay off her putting taxes on them and even let some of them join back to their aristocratic titles," Mikan's voice was very optimistic, one of character traits that she portrayed.

Sumire bobbed her head for a response, "I really do hope you can, your highness, but it might be a lost cause, "After Sumire finished brushing her hair, she told Mikan some maids will come in to help change into her nightgown attire.

Before Sumire abide her a goodnight, Mikan grabbed her hands and unlocked those dreadful shackles off of her. Sumire looked at her dumbstruck, Mikan smiled at her reaction.

"I asked for a key from my aunt, it was hard to get one from her, but I was able to obtain one. I consider you a friend, not a person who should be treated as my prisoner, and you really did nothing wrong," It looked like Sumire was about to cry of Mikan's passionate words, but she restrained herself.

"Word of advice, your highness, it is better to not trust anybody," Sumire left with the shackles, leaving Mikan to ponder over her words.

Mikan sighed, awaiting the arrival of her maids so that she could retire for the night.

XOX

Beyond the castle walls, deep in the Northern Woods, there was a camp that was hidden behind a flock of sturdy trees. The camp had various trees houses, with a flicking bonfire put in the middle, and there was a beautiful lagoon not too far away from the camp.

The camp was lively as usual, but it was even more boisterous than it usually was. You see, the rebellion was informed of Princess Mikan's returned, and they were all in a heated argument on what to do about this new information. Some were saying that they should kidnapped her as bait to lure Queen Luna out, while others were against that crazy idea.

However, it didn't take long for their leader to return, which is none other than the Black Cat or Robin Hood. He approached them by the bonfire, looking superior to them as always before he took off his notorious mask.

"I've met the princess today, and she does not share the same perception as Queen Luna. I've overheard some of you saying we should capture her, which is a great idea," Some people applauded at this while the others booed. This cause a riot between the two different parties, the ones who agreed or the ones that disagreed. So he had to use one of his methods to silence them.

He had a flame ignite from his hand, and portrayed a demonic look as the flames danced before his very vibrant eyes. This made everyone shut their mouths, they even trembled in fright, even the men and the women that were considered the bravest fighters.

"As you may all know, the Alice archery tournament will be in a couple days, so I find it the perfect opportunity for us to cause a riot and capture her. What do you say?" Everyone nodded in unison, agreeing to his plan.

They all retired to their homes, except for this blonde fellow who lingered behind. He approached their leader, who was actually the leader's very best friend.

"So how was the Princess, or should I say your lovely, Sweetheart. Did she recognize you after all these years?" He asked his friend teasingly, but you could detect the seriousness in his tone.

His friend replied with his usual, "Hn", for a response, and was about to walk away from him. His blond friend grabbed onto his shoulder, looking at him with pity.

"She didn't remember you, did she. Well, I'm sure she will remember you soon, Natsume," He said to his friend optimistically, using his real name that nobody had call him for years.

"You're probably right, Ruka. And once she sees me shoot with my bow and arrow, it would be impossible for her not to remember me," Natsume smirked, with an air of confidence, already planning on how to make his grand entrance for a certain brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers**

newroz: I'm so glad you're very curious, and eager to know more. Thank you so much for your comment:}!

YellowMoonFlower: Hee, hee, a little spoiler. In this chapter, you get a better insight of their past together. Thank you so much for your comment:}

Anilissa: Of course! I like when readers ask me questions, and me answering to them. In this chapter, you get a better insight of their past together. Yes, Natsume is such a love struck man, he would do anything to get noticed by a certain princess*wink*. Yes, you're right off the bat, Luna wouldn't even care if Mikan would get captured. You would see more of Luna's evil side later on. Even if she did capture, Natsume would want to use some alone time between the two of them. Thank you for your comment! And if you have any more questions let me know:}

Bird blu: I'm glad you find this a nice story:} And there is no more waiting because here's what you've been waiting for. Thanks for your comment.:}!

Lexi1989: Thank so much, and I got your PM. I took your critgue into consideration and fixed those mistakes from that last chapter. I really do appreciate it, so thank you for that. I'm glad you find my story mysterious. Would Mikan recognize him maybe or maybe not…. Hee, hee. Thanks again for your comment:}!

AmunetGyeong: I'm glad you love the plot! And how Mikan and Natsume will meet each other again. Will she recognize him… You'll have to wait and see. Thank you so much for your comment:}!

Authors note:

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood, just the plot is mine.

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh, mmh-mmh, mmh-mmh_

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

 _"_ _Once Upon a Dream"_

 _Lana Del Rey_

 **Chapter four:**

 ** _~Dream/Memories~_**

Mikan still remembered the day when she first met the crimson eyed boy, and it was quite an unforgettable encounter. She was at the tender age of ten years old, who was tired of being a princess and wanted to be like the other common girls. So she decided on the day of the Mid-Autumn Moon Festival, which was only meant for the commoners to celebrate, not for any of the nobles or royals. She would disguise herself as a regular peasant girl, and see for herself what it's like to not be known of the title you carried.

So the night of festival, it was easier for Mikan to sneak out of the castle because her father was away on an important trip and a lot of the servants were at the festival. She bypassed the guards, being quiet as mouse, and fled outside the castle without looking back.

XOX

When Mikan arrived at the village, she was totally mesmerized at what she saw. Everything was lit up with different color lanterns, also her mouth watered of the scrumptious food she smelled, and the different items that glittered themselves on the stalls. She looked up at the sky, seeing the crimson moon illuminating down upon her. She was distracted by the beauty of the moon; she didn't notice a boy colliding into her.

She apologized, knowing that it was her fault for bumping into him. He glared at her, which made her gasp. His eyes were even redder than the moon, his face was blurry because she couldn't remember what he looked like.

However, she did remember he wore a very pretty bracelet, with sakura flower charms on it, and how it looked quite girly on him. Before he stepped around her, there were a bunch of guards and the owner of the jewelry stall running straight at them.

"Stop, you no good, Thief! Stop in the name of The King Izumi, right now!" Once they approached them, a bunch of villagers started to form a circle around them, to be more engaged of this action taking place.

Mikan was scared at this, she was afraid that she would be recognized by one of her father's guards. Luckily, they didn't seem to, which she was totally thankful for.

"Well, young thief, hand over that bracelet!" One of the guards ordered, with a hint of steel in his tone.

The boy stared at the bracelet, then at the guards, then at her. She remembered his facial expression always had a smirk plastered on his face, which always gave her the impression that he was up to no good.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to give my special girl a beautiful present, so I'll give it back," Mikan was dumbstruck when he got down on one knee, and grasped her hands to his.

"I'm sorry that I stole the bracelet, I just wanted to give you something that is beautiful as you are, please forgive me," Her mouth was hanged open like a gold fish, she couldn't believe what he was saying and how his voice sounded so sincere.

He gave her an expression that implied, if you don't go along with this you're dead meat. So she went along with this scam of his, and she even added her own improvisation with some fake tears.

"It's okay, it's hard to stay mad at you anyways. So just don't do it again, you silly willy," She gave him one of her usual cheery smiles, everyone said "awe" in unison.

"Oh, they are so cute! I'll pay for that bracelet for him, how much is it?" One old lady asked, holding up some of her rabbit coins.

The jewelry stall owner said it was ten rabbit coins. So the old lady paid it, and gave the fake couple a wink.

"Hey, put that bracelet on her, and give her a kiss!" Someone exclaimed in the crowd.

Mikan blushed madly at this, but the boy seemed calm and composed. She had never ever been kiss before, except when her dad would kiss her on her forehead before she went to bed. She felt him put the bracelet on her, and she shut her eyes real tight for what she knew was about to come. Luckily, he only pecked her on the cheek, but she could still feel those pesky butterflies swirling in her stomach.

When she opened her eyes, he tugged her along and they fled from the crowd. She felt her heart beating like a humming bird, and her cheek felt like it was on fire. Was this how the princesses felt when they got kissed in those fairy tale books she read?

"So… who is this bracelet really for and what is your name?" She asked him once they were completely far away from the crowd.

"It's for my little sister, Aoi, and my name is…" Before she could hear his name, a knock on the door startled her awake.

XOX

Mikan awoke back in her room, and held in her groan of frustration. She was so close to remembering his name, but someone had to disturb her before she could get to that part. She sighed out loud, noticing the morning sun was beaming through her curtains.

She got out of her comfy bed, and headed to the door. Whoever was at the door, would not be getting a chirpy welcome from her. Even though Mikan was a princess, there was nothing in the princess rule book that said you had to be a morning person.

When she opened the door, she saw Sumire holding a tray of steaming breakfast food, and her shackles were back on her.

"Queen Luna told me that she is still exhausted from last night events, so you won't be joining her for breakfast. She said later that you and I will be riding a carriage throughout the entire kingdom, for a morning greeting to your royal subjects. So eat your breakfast, and the maids will be with you shortly,"

Sumire handed Princess Mikan her breakfast, curtsied at her and then she left her alone at the door. Mikan stomach began to rumble, she licked her lips and shut the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers**

Loveusfun: They will meet soon. Aww, I'm glad you like my writing style:} I always find that the most important thing when u read something. Thank you so much!

Anilissa: I'm glad you liked their past, and the little peck I add in there. Oh, thank you for pointing that word out, I fixed it, so thank you for that. If you see any more mistakes, let me know, I gladly appreciate it. Yes, your right, you will see more flashbacks as the story develops. And your right on the tail with Luna, and something in this chapter foreshadows that. Care for a challenge on trying to find it, lol;] Anyways, thank you so much for your comment!:}

AmunetGyeong: Thank you so much!:} I usually update about every other day, but sometimes it's randomly. Usually, I monitor by updating through reviews. Like the more reviews, the faster I update because of my excitement. Anyways, thanks again:}

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood, just the plot is mine.

Author's note: Hello, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated, just so I know the story is doing all right.

 **Chapter five:**

Princess Mikan gazed outside the window, which reflected back beautiful manors and aristocrats taking a morning stroll throughout their noble city. Pretty soon, they would have a changed of scenery when they enter the village side.

Mikan waved enthusiastically at her noble subjects, and they waved eagerly back at her. The men were blowing her kisses and the women showed their respect by curtsying at their darling princess. The giddy children and their parents were coming out of the flower stores, and they began to throw beautiful flowers her way.

A particular little girl managed to throw a rose at her, and she caught it without struggling. She inhaled the sweet, intoxicating fragrance of the flower, and smiled at her for her gratitude.

"Don't get used to this warm greeting, your highness. Once we enter the Alice Village, I recommend you don't look out the window," Sumire said to her, which took her attention away from the window.

Mikan frowned at her words, and thought why did she call it the Alice Village when it was supposed to be called the Sakura Village? Then it dawned on her that they probably changed it because only Alice users were settled there now. Which reminded her, she had to discuss her aunt about entitling the Alice users rightful roles of their social class.

"Sumire, why shouldn't I look out the…" Before Mikan could finish her question, the carriage halted in front of this intimidating wall that had the village on the other side.

Okay, that's new. Before was just a gate that separated the city and the village, not this humongous wall that looked bigger than a giant.

She gulped as these two wooden doors opened before the coachman on warded his white horses. Sumire told her not to look out window, but her curiosity was overwhelming her. So defiantly, she ignored her lady in waiting's warning, and had to held in her gasp.

The Sakura Village, sorry, The Alice Village was horrendous. The villagers clothing was all muddy and tattered, also the market place looked like it was selling rotten foods instead of fresh foods, and they were all glaring at the carriage

"Hey, it's a noble blood! Let's give a warm welcome!" Someone exclaimed in a tone that did not imply something good.

Before Mikan could react, the villagers were throwing rocks and mud pies at the carriage. Sumire closed the silky red curtains, but it was no use. The princess and her got hit by the filthy mud pie, and it started to drip on their attires.

"Why are they doing this?!" Mikan exclaimed in a heartrending tone.

"They're mad, your highness! They hate how Queen Luna is reigning this kingdom, so they're fighting back," Sumire explained while frowning at her attire.

"Oh, I knew that I should have not worn one of my best outfits, now it's all ruin," Mikan heard Sumire whine under her breath.

As Mikan was about to retaliate to what she said, she heard a piecing scream of a child. Not caring about getting hit, she looked out the window frantically and saw a bunch of guards holding the villagers back. However, what really caught her attention was that the screams came from a little boy getting hit by a guard.

Mikan couldn't bear to look anymore, on impulse, she jumped out of the moving carriage and ran towards them. She tackled the guard down in the dirty mud, which was very un-lady like for her to do, but she didn't give a damn. The guard struck her back, but once he realized he hit the princess, he snapped out of it like he was in a trance of some kind.

She got up with shaky legs, but her expression was filled with pure hatred. "How dare you, sir, you were hitting a poor defenseless child! I understand your intentions, but that is just down right despicable," The guard put his head down in shame, she turned her attention to the little boy, and got on her knees to his level.

"Are you all right? It's ok, he won't hurt you anymore," She said soothingly, rubbing his striking grey hair affectionately, and putting a kiss upon his bruised forehead.

He blushed at this while he pointed at something. She noticed the guard was holding a beat up teddy bear, which was probably his.

She gave the guard a dirty look, which implied for him to give her the teddy bear right this instant. He handed her the teddy bear immediately, and she gave it back to the little boy.

He smiled at this, while he gave her a peck on the cheek, and then disappeared through the masses of people. She got up, standing with absolute confidence, and addressed her people that had their full attention on her.

"My good people, I am sorry for my absence, but I am back. I know my father would have never left his kingdom in this state, so I promise you this. I will talk to my aunt and we will fix this, you have my word as the daughter of a Yukihira," Before anyone could respond to her passionate speech, she went back in her carriage and told the coachman to bring them back to the castle.

Sumire was gawking at her for their entire ride back, but Mikan didn't care. Throughout her actions this morning, she had no reason to ridicule Sumire about being rude and un-lady like to stare at someone like that. Besides, she had more important matters to think about, like asking her aunt for her to take over the throne, and she would not be taking no for an answer.

XOX

Back at the Alice Village, the villagers were spreading news like wildfire on what happened this morning. So it wasn't surprising that the rebels in the northern woods heard word about this, especially when the actual little boy entered their camp to tell them about it.

Ruka and Natsume noticed the little boy's presence, and headed straight for him. "Yoichi, where did you run off to? You know you're not supposed to leave the camp without an escort," Ruka said to him in a scolding manner. Yoichi didn't answer Ruka's questions, instead, he told them what happened when he was at the village.

Once Yoichi finished, Natsume smirked at this and said, "It seems the princess still has a back bone, I hope the fire within her doesn't burn out,"


	6. Chapter 6

Derp1Derp2: Thank you so much! I'm glad how you like how this story is going and found the last chapter awesome. I hope you will like this one:}

Elimina Alice: Thank you! And here's the next chapter, I hope you will like it:}

loveisfun: Thank you so much! I'm glad you found it cute when she saved Yoichi. A little spoiler it comes a head to head with Luna and Mikan about the throne subject. Don't worry they will meet soon. Thanks again:}

Anilissa: Yes, something did happen to her parents, and Luna may have had something to do with it. You're right about her not listening to her niece, and it shows more in this chapter. Sadly, the humans don't really know how much they're suffering, or they are under a spell of some kind. Anyways, I was thought of making Natsume jealous, but then I was like he's kid. Now, Ruka on the other hand…. Hee, hee, that might be different. Thanks again:}!

YellowMoonFlower: Yes, the black cat does have something up his sleeve, and it would reveal more soon enough. Thank you!:]

Disclamier: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood, just the plot is mine.

Author's note: Here's the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated as always.

 **Chapter six:**

When Princess Mikan and her lady in waiting returned to the castle, she didn't hesitate to start searching for her Aunt Luna. It took her a little while, but she finally found her in her father's private study. She was sitting at his wooden desk, counting a bunch of rabbit coins, which was probably the Alice users' taxes she put upon them.

She approached her aunt, making her presence known by shutting the door loudly behind her. Her aunt looked up, a look of amusement portrayed on her face before she schooled her expression back to neutral.

Aunt Luna moved her stacks of coins away from her face, so that she could get a better line of vision of her niece's profile.

She gasped out loud, "Oh, my word, Mikan. You look like you just came out of a pig's pen! I'm so sorry I sent you out to the Alice Village, I had to show you how wild and uncontrollable they are." Her aunt didn't sound apologetic at all, but Mikan decided not to address her tone.

"Aunt Luna, as you know, this is the beginning of May, which is my birthday month. So I'll be turning eighteen pretty soon, so I think it's time you hand me over back the throne," Queen Luna arose from her chair, she took something out of a drawer that contained love letters.

"Yes, your indeed right. You'll be eighteen soon, and we have to find you a suitor. These letters are from tons of the aristocratic men, who fancy you and want to marry you, isn't that exciting!"

Mikan looked at her with heavy confusion. She never said anything about marriage, so why was her aunt bringing this up? She probably was trying to distract her from addressing the real issue on why she came here. Well, two can play at this game.

"Aunt Luna, I don't need a man to help reign the throne with me. Look at you, you have no man, and you're reigning this kingdom," She pointed out.

She thought her aunt gave her a beaming glare, but it diminished quickly before she was sure. "Well, of course I can, I am a pure royal blood. While you, on the other hand, is only a half blood since your mom was a mere peasant girl when your father married her," Mikan frowned at this, her mother died around the time when she was about four months old, it was a still touchy subject for her when someone brought her up.

"It doesn't matter, Aunt Luna. My father wrote an actual document that if he hasn't come back yet, I would attain the throne once I'm eighteen," She argued, getting annoyed by her aunt being wishy washy about this whole ordeal.

Her aunt grabbed another thing from the drawer, and she recognized that it was the document her father wrote. "Oh, do you mean this document?" Before Mikan could grab it from her evil clutches, she grabbed one of the flicking candles off the table, and burned it in front of her niece's eyes.

She cackled at Mikan's devastating look, and she began to blow on it until it burned into ashes.

"How can you be so cruel?" She asked her aunt with a hint of a wounded tone.

She gave her an evil smile, "I worked too hard to get where I am now, and no daughter of a Sakura is going to take that away from me!" Before her mother got married, her last name was Sakura. Also, after she passed away, they named the village after her as a memorial. Well, that is until her aunt changed it to the Alice Village.

"Oh, there's one more thing, I forgot to mention to you. The Alice Archery Tournament is coming up in about a few days, and whoever wins, will be your future husband," As Mikan was about to retaliate to her aunt's words, out of nowhere, guards came in and came right behind her.

"Guards, make sure she stays in her room, I don't want to see her until the tournament," Mikan fought back the guards through their entire way back to her room, she wasn't going to give up without a fight. One way or another, she was going to find a way to not end up marrying someone, even if she might be fighting her own hand in marriage.

 **And Cut… sorry I had to leave it like that for a cliff hanger. Next chapter! There's going to be action and our two favorite couple will finally meet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewers:**

Derp1Derp2: I usually write them daily, and then post them later on. Yes, in this chapter they _finally_ meet. Thank you so much!:}

Anilissa: You're right off the bat, Luna really wants Mikan out of the picture. Yes, she is related to Izumi and Kazumi, she is the middle child. The middle child blues lol. Sadly, he is completely clueless that she is evil. They're both polar opposites, the good side vs the dark side. Yes, Natsume will come and save the love of his life. Is there someone behind the castle walls, you'll see pretty soon. Thank you so much:}!

loveisfun: Thank you!:} Yes, that was indeed low for her to do, Queen Luna is evil!

Lexi1989: Thank you!:} Don't worry, Natsume will be making a grand entrance at the tournament, I promise.

Marissa: Thank you!:} Well, the wait is finally over. Here is your update! Enjoy:}

Author's note: Hey, guys, I hope you will like this chapter! Things are really starting to heat up, so I hope you will enjoy. This chapter was probably the hardest I've written, so I hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood. The Disney movie Brave, gave me an idea/inspire me on how Mikan would approached and react to the tournament. Just the plot is mine, I just love borrowing the characters.

 **Chapter seven:**

The day of the Alice Archery Tournament had finally arrived, as usual, it was held in the Northern Woods. There were a bunch of lanterns illuminating the trees, also a small balcony was built among the trees, so that the queen, the princess, and her lady in waiting could look down at the tournament. Masses of people were coming in, but it was only just the aristocrats. When King Izumi was ruling, he used to invite everyone to this special event, but now that he's out of the picture, Queen Luna changed it for only the aristocrats to attend.

However, unknown to Queen Luna, somebody broke her rule about who was permitted to come. In fact, not one, but two people broke the rule. One was the notorious Black Cat, also his right hand man, the White Bunny. They were both wearing a disguise that could probably fool their own mothers. They stole two luxurious suits from two noble man, who were now knocked out behind the bushes, and Natsume took one of the men's bow and arrow.

"I still don't think you should enter the contest, Natsume. Queen Luna would recognize your aim right on the spot," Ruka said with concern for his friend's well-being.

"Stop worrying, I will be fine, Ruka. Besides, the only man who is going to get a kiss and a hand in marriage from her, will be yours truly," Ruka had to give Natsume space because he looked like he needed to cool off.

When Natsume found out that this whole tournament was a dedication to win Mikan's hand in marriage, he was fuming. He knew she would never want someone to decide her faith on who she should love, and he was going to fix that. Besides, she promised him that she would marry him, but that story was to be saved for another time.

The sound of the trumpets snapped him out of his thoughts, it was time for the contest. He looked up and stared at his princess. Their eyes locked for a brief minute, she looked at him very intently, like she recognized him. He broke their intense staring contest, then faded himself in with his other rivals who don't stand a chance with the one and only Outlaw…

XOX

…Mikan stared at the crimson eyed noble, almost like she was in a trance of some kind, then he broke the spell he put upon her when he joined the rest of her other suitors. Those eyes, she remembered those eyes, they belonged to Robin Hood. Why was here? And why was he entering the contest? Probably to boost his inner ego, she thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Do you find something amusing, your highness?" Sumire inquired to her, while looking down for what brought amusement towards the princess.

Mikan put her finger over her lip, implying for their conversation to be toned down a bit, so that her aunt's attention wouldn't be drawn towards them. She pointed at a lad with crimson eyes, his raven hair was gently brushed back, and he had on a white collar shirt as he took off his jacket. Sumire's eyes widened like teacups, he had a good disguise, but she could still recognize the infamous outlaw. They both looked at each other, before Sumire could say anything to her, the trumpets began to play, which meant it was time for the tournament. When Mikan heard those trumpets played, it felt like she was hearing her future wedding bells, and she had to restrain herself from covering her ears.

XOX

Altogether, twelve suitors were in the competition, but now it came down to the final two. The first one was of course, Robin Hood, but he went by the name Matsu. Then, this other one, who gave Mikan wolfish grins throughout the entire event, was the noble sheriff named Reo Mouri. She ignored his wooing attempts when he threw a flower her way, and didn't even bother to catch the token of the flower from his unbarring affection. She had to hid her grin when Reo was embarrassed on her behalf, and how Robin Hood was mocking behind him without him knowing about it.

Anyways, it was time for Reo and Robin to aim for their final target. They completed the three targets already, which led them into a tie. Reo was taking his sweet old time at aiming at the target, he kept flirting at the aristocratic ladies, and they were just swooned at his devious charm. Mikan kept fidgeting in her seat, and Sumire had to hold her still to keep her poise as a princess.

Finally, he shoots, and it hits right in that small dot. The crowd goes ballistic at this, even her aunt was clapping giddily, which was strange because she never clapped throughout this entire tournament. Now, it was Robin Hood's turn. He rolled his eyes at the sheriff, positioning himself to aim. However, as he was about to release the arrow, he felt like someone was screaming in his ears, and he found his arrow being swallowed up in the darken sky.

Mikan got up from her seat, outraged by this. She saw Reo do something with his earing, and how it affected Robin Hood. Sumire told her that Reo has an Alice of voice pheromone, he can control people's actions with his voice.

"Well, it looks like the winner is the Sherriff, Reo Mouri," Queen Luna said in a clarification tone. Everyone applauded at this, some even whistled.

Mikan had to do something, she was not going to marry this peacock. She noticed that Robin Hood looked very angry at this, but who could blame him, Reo basically wounded the infamous outlaw's reputation. However, what really caught her eye was when he ignited a fire flame in the palm in his hand. Wait a minute, she remembered the boy she used to play with had the fire Alice, and it made her remember his name. _Natusme Hyuuga._ It was really him, and he was here in the flesh!

Okay, now she had to _really_ do something, for him and for her. When no one was looking, she snuck off the balcony and stole one of the suitor's bow and arrows without him noticing. When Natsume was about to throw a fireball at Reo's face, so that he could probably wipe away that no good grin off Reo's pretty face. She aimed her arrow at the final target, and it went right through Reo's arrow like it wasn't even there to begin with.

Everyone was silent, they stared at Princess Mikan like she grew horns of some kind. Everyone was appalled at what she did, except for Natsume of course. He was the one who introduced her to archery and showed her the ropes on how to do it.

Mikan looked at everyone, without wavering her eye contact. "I am Princess Mikan, the daughter of King Izumi, and I would be aiming for my own hand," Gracefully, she continued to hit every target, which earned an infuriating glare from her aunt.

Then, she aimed her target at Reo's earing, "This is what you get, you no good cheater," She said before she fired. On cue, she earned a piercing scream from Reo when the arrow hit his earing, and his ear began to bleed really bad.

She looked at Natsume, and smiled at him like how she did when they were children. Natsume smirked at her for his response, and slowly made his way towards her.

"Not bad, Princess," He whispered under his breath.

She never got to really look at him because he was wearing that cat mask last time. Also, she wasn't used to him wearing any fine clothing. "It was nothing, Natsume," She whispered back.

His eyes widened and he looked at her like he was lost for words. She laughed at his expression because she totally caught him off guard, which was really hard to do.

Queen Luna arose from her chair, "Guards, seize the both of them, now!" She exclaimed so loudly that Mikan wouldn't be surprised that the entire kingdom could hear her obnoxious screams.

Natsume grabbed her hand and said directly to her aunt, "That is of course, if your guards could catch us first," Then, all hell broke loose…


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviewers:}**

loveisfun: Thank you so much! Maybe or maybe not they might get them. You'll see lol. Thanks again:}

Lexi1989: Thank you so much for looking over it, I really appreciate it:} And yes, last chapter was a grand entrance. Thanks so much again!:}

newroz: Thank you! I'm glad you're finding it more and more interesting. Thanks again:}

AmunetGyeong: LOL, sorry I'm evil like that, I love putting those cliff hangers. I hope this time your notification doesn't fool you this time, and I hate when it does that too. When you're eagerly waiting for a story, telling you it's up, but you noticed it's not. Is very frustrating, and you think why must they play with my emotions. Anyways, thanks again:}

Yla: I'm glad you thought chapter was good, I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Thank you so much:}

galaxyandstars: Oh, don't worry about it. All that matters is that you review now, which made me happy:} When I read you would wait for a next chapter and said take my time. I was surprised by that, and it made me very happy. I'm glad you like the version on how I connected to robin hood with a twist of Gakuen Alice. Btw, your profile pic, I'm a huge Swiftie:} Thanks again!

Derp1Derp2: Thank you so much, yes the movie brave inspired me for that scene. And I can Mikan defiance like Meredith, so I thought why not put it like that. Thanks again.

Bird blu: I'm it's getting more interesting, don't worry, it will show more of their past later on. Thanks again.

Marissa: Aww, thank you so much. I'm glad you like my story and think I'm a good author. Thanks so much that meant a lot to me:}

Anilissa: Thank you so much! It would show more of Yukihira history and why he didn't rule. And how Queen Luna had something to do with it as the story develops. Oh yes, Reo is in bad shape, and is not a happy camper, he is hungry for revenger. I laughed when you thought Mikan had amnesia. I just like to drag it on bc we know who he is, while she doesn't. And you just want to shake the character, this is who he is, darn it. Yes, Natsume sort of did Luna a favor, but it's beneficial to them. Thanks again!:}

Author's note: Wholly smokes! I'm so glad I got a big reaction out of you guys last chapter. I'm glad you guys found it pleasing, it was quite a hard chapter to write. Like you have it all in your head, then when you put on paper, you have to find the words to flow right. Anyways, I'll stop blabbing. Onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood, just the plot is mine:}

 _Once I had a secret love  
That lived within the heart of me  
All too soon my secret love  
Became impatient to be free_

 _So I told a friendly star  
The way that dreamers often do  
Just how wonderful you are  
And why I'm so in love with you_

 _Now I shout it from the highest hills  
Even told the golden daffodils  
At last my heart's an open door_

 _And my secret love's no secret anymore_

 _"Secret Love"_

 _Doris Day_

 **Chapter eight:**

Out of nowhere, a bunch of crazy birds were swooping down from the sky, attacking the guards with their killer claws and their pointy beaks. Natsume pulled Mikan away from the birds, and they faded themselves in with the aristocratic crowd that were making a run for it.

"Where did these birds, come from?" Mikan asked Natsume, with a hint of panic in her tone.

Natsume smirked, "My friend has the Alice of animal pheromone, this is his handy work," He outstretched his other hand for exasperation.

He pulled her away from the tournament, and they fled deeper into the woods. Mikan's heart was beating so fast, she forgot how wonderful it was to run in these woods once again. Finally, he stopped them in front of these sturdy trees, and what was behind them made her gasp.

There was a camp that was settled behind it; it consisted of tree houses that were connected among the trees, a huge bonfire, and for the first time she felt like she was finally home.

A huge grin plastered across her face, she ran towards the camp and started to dance merrily by the fire. Natsume stood on the sidelines and watched the princess like he was in some sort of trance. Her entire aura was glowing like one of those twinkling stars up in the sky. She put her hand out, beckoning for Natsume to join her.

He shook his head, contempt to just stand and watch her, but she wasn't having none of that. She came back and grasped his hands into her own, and he gave in to her demand. He twirled her around and around, both drunk to the giddiness and dizziness they have consumed themselves in, until finally they both fell down.

Mikan laughed wholeheartedly, while Natsume chuckled next to her. She positioned her body to stare at his features, seeing how much his face had developed. He no longer had the face of a boy, instead, he had a face of a man. He had facial hair on his chin, but not much to call a beard. His eyes still held maturity and mischievousness, but there was something else hidden behind his eyes. The way he gazed at her made her heart do a somersault, and she felt like he stared at her like how she would stare at her precious howalon.

She coughed out loud, trying to ignore those pesky butterflies swirling in her stomach. "You've grown so much, Natsume," She whispered to him, but he had to strain his ears to hear her.

He twirled a piece of her hair with his index finger, "So have you, Princess. You no longer have those pigtails you used to do with your hair, I sort of miss them,"

She rolled her eyes at this, "Weren't you the one that told me when we were younger, I should unbraid my hair more often,"

He pinched her cheeks playfully, and she giggled for her response. "You know I'm right, why don't you admit it? Come on, say Mikan you were…" Before she could finish her sentence, Natsume planted a chaste kiss on her lips to silence her.

Mikan gasped out loud, as Natsume continued to kiss her. He gave her feather kisses all the way down to her throat, she giggled because it tickled a little. He kissed her on her heated cheeks, her nose, her forehead, but he kept ignoring her mouth. She groaned in annoyance because she knew he was teasing her on purpose. He chuckled at her dismay, and she glared up at him.

Finally, he put his lips mere inches to her, waiting for her to make the next move. So without delay, she boldly attached her lips to his. The kiss intoxicated her, her blurry mind was clouded with lust and the sweet pleasure she was receiving. She had never ever been kiss before, except that one time on the mouth when they were younger, but that kiss was perfectly innocent. This however, was so not.

When she tasted his lips, she felt like she was tasting a forbidden fruit. It's sweet and delicious, but you must never be tempted to consume it. She wanted to consume his lips. She wanted to consume this feeling, and imprint her mind on this moment forever and forever. She wanted to surrender herself to this night of passion, and loose herself in this moment of bliss.

In a daze, she found herself unbuttoning his shirt, while he kissed her shoulder blade. Before they continued any further, they heard a ferocious noise of a crowd heading their way into the camp. This both snapped them out of their reverie, and they both stood up so that it wouldn't cause any suspicion on what they were doing.

Mikan was trying to look presentable for Natsume's Merry Rebels arrival, but it was no use. Her hair was a wasp nest, with a few twigs here and there, and her puffy red gown kept drooping down. As for Natsume, he didn't care to look decent, and his expression was calm and composed.

Mikan put her hands on her cheeks, to calm herself from freaking out. She scolded herself on what she did, and blushed even harder on what could have happened if they weren't interrupted. The pep-talk of birds and bees came into her mind, but she dismissed that thought quickly with a vigorous shake of her head.

She noticed the Merry Rebels were carrying food from the feast of the tournament, also some of the aristocrats clothing, and a bunch of rabbit coins. When they finally approached them, some bowed to the princess for respect, and one particular one came to hug her.

She recognized the little boy's grey hair instantly, and didn't hesitate to hug him back. She was so glad he was fine, and he didn't seem as bruised up as before. Also, she recognized another person approaching her, it was Sumire and her shackles were off her. She thanked the stars that she made it out all right.

"Oh, your highness, thank goodness you're alright! This fellow here, kept dragging me along, and…." Before Sumire could finish her rant, she noticed the great Black Cat was standing intimately next to Mikan. She blushed crimson at this, mumbling incoherent apologies for not noticing him, and going back next to her savior named Koko.

Natsume addressed his Merry Rebels and his new recruits with a booming tone. "As you can see, Queen Luna does not care for the princess at all, seeing that she set on marrying her off to get rid of her. So I have developed a new plan, we will train and work together, and we shall hold an attack in the castle. Since we have the princess now, who knows the castles walls better than anyone else. However, we need to know are you with us or against us, Princess Mikan?"

All eyes were on her, especially Natsume. She took a deep breath, sealing the deal with a simple, "Yes, you have my word as a Yukihira,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewers:}**

Newroz: Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you found this awesome:}

Derp1Derp2: Thank you!:} Hee, hee, I'm glad you liked the kissing scene. Oh they did suspect something, but they decided not to approach it yet, but they will acknowledge it soon, especially Koko Lol. Thanks again!

Galaxyandstars: Thank you so much! The kiss was a huge impact on their relationship. You will see more interaction of them in the following chapters, hopefully they won't get interrupted again. Action would be heating up soon, especially a princess with a bow and arrow. You know, I think taylor swift song love story might fit Mikan and Natsume relationship perfectly. That or Trouble since Natsume is a bad boy Outlaw. Anyways, thanks again.

Natsumemikan123: Thank you so much:} Yeah, I kinda wanted them to continue too, but I was like nope, let me ruin their moment. Perks of being an evil writer. You will see more moments of them soon, so don't you worry. Anyways, thanks again:}

Anilissa: Yes, it unrequited love. Sumire has big crush on Natsume, even though he's an outlaw. But it's more of an admiration than actual love. Kind of like when you have a crush on a movie star, like I have a huge crush on Johnny Depp, but I know we're never meant to be. However, a girl can dream. Yes, indeed those two lovebirds were quite the naughty ones. Yes, a storm is coming, and this chapter will add to the cake. Thank you so much!

Marissa: Don't worry, I could never feel annoyed, so never think that. Aww, it really does mean a lot to me that you think I'm a good author and you like my story. It really means alot to me, so thank you for that. Lol. maybe just a little Pg 18 lol. Thank you so much!:}

AmunetGyeong: Yes, it definitely did. Thank you!:}

Author's note: OMG! You guys are so wonderful, thank you so much. I'm glad you liked when our two lovebirds finally kissed, I will admit I was blushing a scarlet red when I wrote that scene. It just popped into my mind, I was like they finally reunited why not give them a smooch? But we all know Natsume can be a greedy one, so it turned a little more heated than I planned LOL. Anyways, enjoy, and comments are greatly appreciated as always:}

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood, just the plot is mine:}

 **Chapter nine:**

Queen Luna was livid.

She sat on her throne, brooding over the turn of events of what happened earlier. Mikan, oh how she despised her niece that was a no good brat. She embarrassed her in front of her people, and doing the most improper thing a lady could do. Well, no matter. She noticed that Robin Hood had whisked her away deeper into the forest, so it would be a very unlikely chance she would see her again.

However, If Robin Hood was planning to use Mikan as bait, so that she could be lured out of her castle to save her oh so precious niece. Well, she guessed he wasn't as bright that she gave him credit for. He could keep her as her prisoner for all she cared, she wouldn't even mind if he killed her in the most brutal way possible. Heck, she even ordered Reo to kill her after their marriage.

Speaking of Reo, It made her wonder how her secret lover was doing. His ear was badly injured, and it was all Mikan's damn fault. She threw her glass of red wine to the nearest wall in anger, which made the servants yelp in fright as they scattered out of the throne room to leave their queen alone for awhile.

Queen Luna huffed out loud, trying to keep herself poise once again. However, it was futile when she noticed a figure approaching her.

"My Queen, don't you know it's better to finish your divine wine first, and then throw a tantrum?" Reo asked his queen with a hint of a teasing in his tone.

Before he could even blink, Queen Luna rushed over to him and started to kiss him passionately on the mouth. He could taste her frustrations and heated anger on his lips, and it made him love his queen even more. One of the qualities he loved about her was her anger, and how passionate she portrayed it.

He broke off their kiss, so it wouldn't get out of hand because he needed to discuss important matters to her.

"As much as I would love for us to continue, we need to discuss about the Princess," Luna groaned at this.

"What's there to talk about? She's out of the picture, and good riddance to that," Luna replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I want revenge for what she did to me," He pointed at his bandaged ear, which earned him heavy pity from his queen. "And I think we could use her to our advantage," Reo had an evil smile formed on his lips, and this piqued her interest.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, "Care to enlighten me, darling?" Intrigued to what he had planned.

"I saw how Robin Hood, I'm sorry, Matsu stared at the princess. I don't even know why we humored him on that charade, but I'm kind of glad we did. The way he looked at her was like a jealous, love sick puppy," She looked at him with wide eyes, she definitely didn't notice that.

"So it got me thinking, he would probably do anything if his damsel in distress was in trouble, and would think irrationally on how to save her," She rolled her eyes, how could this help them now, if they don't even have the princess to begin with?

"I know what you're thinking, love. How could this possibly help us now? Well, the solution is that we must lure her back to the palace,"

"And how do you suppose we do that Reo?" She asked annoyingly, tired of him taking his sweet old time of answering her.

"We shall squeeze the living Alice villagers with heavy taxation, and if they can't pay it, will put them into jail," Luna's smile reflected back Reo's sinister smile. They both knew that Mikan would not stand the cruelty Luna would put upon her people, and would definitely come back to aid her people, just like the martyr she portrayed herself to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewers:}**

Natsumemikan123: Thank you so much! Yes, they're an evil couple, and yes their plan would not be pretty on the effect of our favourite couple. I hope you will enjoy this chapter:} Thanks again!

Anilissa: Thank you so much! Yes indeed, a storm is coming, which would be a lot of damage. Sadly, Reo is observant, which aids him to be an evil villain. They might or might not notice their trap, I'm going to say it's not pretty. Yes, he does love his queen, but her being a queen adds a lot to his infatuation towards her. Johnny depp, is a funny man, I absolutely love him! He is so close but still so far. So I can understand Sumire's feeling for her great hero, Natsume. Thanks again!

Derp1Derp2: Thank you so much! Yes, Luna is evil, but an evil genius. Mikan sole weakness is her kindness and the love for her subjects, it might get in her big doo doo someday. Koko's reaction is cute:} Thanks again!

Marissa: Thank you so much! I'm glad I shocked you with that plot twist, and there are more to come. Yes, Mikan has an Alice, and it would be reveal soon:} Thanks again!

Bird blu: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you think I'm doing a great work:] Yes, I decided to make them have more of a deeper connection, and I'm glad of you guys loved that. Luna and Reo, are almost like Bonnie and Clyde. Hee hee:} Thanks again!

Loveisfun: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think I'm good:} Don't worry, I will make sure there will be lovey dovey moments from our favorite couple, or probably another one. Thanks again!

Lexi1989: Thank you so much! Wow, I'm glad last chapter didn't really have any errors, awesome. Yes, shame on Reo and Luna. They are totally evil, and should be put on a trial for their misdeeds. Thanks again:}!

Galaxyandstars: OMG! I can totally see speak now that represents now. I like that song too:} Yes, Last chapter held a lot of significance. Reo is evil, picking on Natsume's feelings, this might be one plan Natsume won't have one step ahead.

Things are slowly starting to get intense, and pretty soon it will escalate out of nowhere. Thank you so much!:}

Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love my story:}

Author's note: Here's the next chapter, enjoy:} Sorry, this took me so long, I had so many ideas on how to approach with this story, until I finally settled with this decision and go from here.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Robin Hood, the plot is mine.

 **Chapter ten:**

Morning came upon the Northern Woods, which made The Merry Rebels came out of their tree houses and ready to start another day. However, not one, but two people were still sound asleep in the small, vacant tree house. One was Sumire, snoring loudly, and the other was Princess Mikan.

Suddenly, the wooden door opened with a loud bang, and came in were two animated girls. The unannounced intrusion made Sumire fell out of the top bunk with a thump, and she glared menacingly at the two girls.

"What's the big idea, you girls?!" Sumire slurred with her words.

The two girls giggled at this, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauties! Robin Hood ordered us to tell you to get ready and he wants to see what skills you might have," The pink-haired girl said while laying pairs of clean clothes on the table, for them to change into.

They left to give them privacy, giggling on their way out. Sumire rolled her eyes, taking a look at their new attires. She frowned at the material, seeing that it's not anything extravagant, but it would have to do for now.

She walked over to the princess, who was still out like a light. She slowly started to shake her awake, but she wouldn't budge. She saw that she was drooling on her pillow, and mumbling something about howalon. Sumire sighed in annoyance. She decided to change while she let the princess sleep a little bit longer.

So she took off her muddy, green sun dress before she put on the wool shirt and baggy pants. Sumire grew up as an aristocrat before Queen Luna took away her family's title, so she wasn't used to wearing this type of clothing a lot.

Her parents made sure she got a job to work at the palace, the moment they were sentenced to poverty. Her father was really persuasive towards the queen, to make Sumire her lady in waiting, but the persuasion involved in Queen Luna's bedroom chambers.

The thought of her parents and her two younger sisters brought dread to her stomach. Without her working now, they would have no income from her. She held back a choked sob, thinking the worst possibilities Queen Luna might do to her family for her utter betrayal.

"Are you okay, Sumire?" She heard the princess asked her in a sleepy tone.

She saw her walked towards her, rubbing off sleep from her eyes. _So... sleeping beauty had finally awoken._ She thought to herself with a chuckle.

"I'm fine, your highness. I'm just distaste at this attire, we have to wear. I'm sure you found it appalling because it's not fit for your statures," She said while waving her hand off nonchalantly.

Mikan frowned at this, she didn't believe her, but decided not to push her on the subject. She examined Sumire's outfit with a bright smile, she could hardly wait to get out of this dress, and wear something much more comfortable. She always hated wearing bloody corsets or anything fancy.

"Oh no, I'm quite happy to wear something like that. I find in much more refreshing than wearing a bloody dress," She grabbed her set of clean clothes off the table, about to dress herself.

"I can help you, your highness," Sumire said in a heartbeat. As a lady in waiting, old habits die hard.

"Don't be silly, I can do it myself, and you don't have to call me with such a formal title now. Out here, titles don't matter, only you as a person counts. So please, call me Mikan, or Yukihira-san if you're more comfortable that way," Sumire just stood at her in shock. She swore that this princess seemed to surprise her more and more.

Mikan turned her back to her, so she could have some privacy to change herself. Even though Sumire and Princess Mikan came from noble titles, they were quite the opposites of each other. Before she was stripped of her title, Sumire thought of herself superior and above everyone else, especially since she had a dog-cat Alice. Unlike Mikan, who she saw everyone as equals.

It made her felt have more respect towards the princess, she knew without out a doubt, Princess Mikan would be a great ruler someday. The only problem was Queen Luna, she had no idea how that woman was related to King Izumi or even the princess. She almost wondered if that woman was adopted? If she was, it would be quite a scandal and it would kick her off her pedestal immediately.

Mikan grabbed her hand, giving her a darling smile. "Are you ready to go, Sumire?" She asked her with a hint of excitement in her tone.

"Yes, I'm ready, let's go Mikan," Mikan's smile brightened when she called her by her name.

They exited the tree house, blocking their eyes of the glared beam of the sun. They both climbed down the rope ladder and started to head towards the bonfire.

A whiff of gumbo consumed Mikan's nostrils, and she felt her mouth started to water. Sumire lost sight of the princess, the moment she blended herself in with the people waiting in an unorderly line at the steaming cauldron of gumbo.

Sumire sighed, not bothering to go after the princess. She sat down on a wooden log, secluding herself from the others. However, she wasn't alone for long when a familiar man sat next to her.

She growled in annoyance, facing a familiar pair of mischievous, grey-blue eyes. "Can't you see I specifically sat here to be alone, Koko?"

He smiled at her, "Yep, and I even read it in your mind," She almost wanted to smack him silly, but she restrained herself. He had the Alice to read minds, and he kept prying into hers when he dragged her here, but she got him back with a kick where the sun don't shine.

"Where's the princess? She is always on your mind and our leader," Sumire blushed crimson at this, not bothering to keep her poise any longer. She whacked him hard, behind the head.

She smiled in triumph at his sore expression, "If you continue to taunt me, I will kick you where I kicked you last night, and everyone can see you being beaten by a fair lady," He only grumbled for his response.

Mikan approached the bickering couple, holding two steaming bowls of gumbo. "Here, Sumire. I brought you a bowl," Sumire smiled for her thanks, as the princess plopped herself next to her.

Sumire frowned, "Where are the silverware?" Koko laughed hard at this.

"Your mouth and your hands are your silverware," Koko said, laughing even harder at the appalled expression Sumire made.

Mikan started to sip the gumbo very loudly, which would have made her etiquette teacher scold her badly, but she was too hungry to care.

"Your highness, I mean, Mikan. That's not proper for a lady to do," Sumire said in a light criticized manner.

Mikan ignored her, continuing to sip down the gumbo even louder. _I wonder who made this delicious gumbo?_ She thought to herself.

"The pink-haired girl who gave you a bowl of gumbo, she made it. Her name is Anna and she can make one fine gumbo," Koko said to answer her questioning thought.

She looked at him wide-eyed, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I have the Alice to read minds, milady," Mikan thought that was extraordinary, but also kind of intrusive.

"Hey, look, it's Robin Hood!" Mikan blushed at this, when she heard a girlish Merry Rebel exclaim in delight.

She briefly looked at Natsume, but then turned her head when he met her eyes. _Don't think about last night, don't think about last night._ Mikan thought to herself, over and over again.

"Don't think about last night, don't think about last night," She heard Koko say her thoughts out loud, and he even started to have a tint of pink on his cheeks as well.

Sumire whacked him behind the head, again. "That's enough, Koko!" Sumire exclaimed in frustration, with a hint of hurt in her tone. She had a feeling what happened between the princess and Robin Hood, so she didn't need a reminder of it.

Koko gave Sumire an apology smile, he knew full well why she acted that way. He was about to apologies out loud until he heard a bird whistle, which meant duty calls.

"What is that sound?" Mikan asked with heavy confusion.

"It means, there's an aristocratic carriage in our neck of the woods, which is our perfect opportunity to rob it," Koko had a playful smile as all of the Merry Men Rebels began to gather up.

"You ladies stay here, will be back soon," Koko said before he ran out of the woods with all of the Merry Men Rebels and Robin Hood that followed in toll. Mikan began to follow them, grabbing a bow and a couple of arrows near by.

"Where are you going, Mikan?!" Sumire asked her with utter panic.

"To aid them of course. Are you coming or what?" Mikan asked her, already knowing her answer.

Sumire sighed out loud, knowing the princess was going to be the end of her. "Okay, I'm in, but let's make sure we don't get in their way," They headed out of the camp, following after the Merry Men Rebels and Robin Hood.


End file.
